moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Merridyth Marwyn
Merridyth Marwyn is the only legitimate child of Liam Marwyn and his wife, Catlyn Cross. She currently resides at Seastone under the care of her aunt, the Countess. Titles Description An attractive young woman, her wheat-blonde hair is smooth as spun silk, falling well past her shoulders and framing a slender face. Her slight nose and pale, blue eyes are notable traits of the Marwyn lineage. Seldom seen without a smile, her eyes seem to tell a different story, hinting at a life wrought with tragedy. At five and a half feet tall, she is both petite and well-endowed. History Early Years Born and raised at Stonegarde in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Merridyth was the only child of Liam Marwyn and Catlyn Cross. While her mother came from a more wealthy family and sought to spoil her at every opportunity, her father, like all Marwyns was the polar opposite. The two lifestyles often conflicted, resulting in an early childhood that was rather confusing for her. She began her education at the age of four when her mother insisted on having her tuitored at Stonegarde, rather than send her elsewhere. With no other children of noble birth nearby, Merridyth became close friends with the daughter of Stonegarde's steward, much to her mother's dismay. The first of Many Losses Merridyth was just six years old when her mother became pregnant again and tragedy struck during the final term of the pregnancy. Lady Catlyn fell very ill due to complications and both she and the child inside her were dead within a week. Difficult as it was for her to lose her mother at such an early age, the tragedy served to bring her closer to her father. The Alterac Syndicate In the year 620 K.C. the Alterac syndicate lay siege to Stonegarde and at just fifteen years old, Merridyth was forced to help tend to the wounded as they were brought to the Castle's infirmary during the two-week assault. Like her mother, she had been learning to use the Holy Light to mend wounds and quickly discovered that she possessed a natural talent for it. Unfortunately Stonegarde's defenses could not endure the siege and the Castle walls were eventually breached. It was her grandfather that insisted she be taken to the holdfast at Alden's rise with the rest of the children and it was a decision that would save her life. Despite their valliant effort to hold the Castle, Joren Marwyn and his entire household guard were slain and Merridyth's father barely escaped the carnage with his life. Seagarde While her father slowly rebuilt his forces and prepared to take back their Castle, Merridyth spent the next two years in the battered holdfast in Alden's Rise. Despite all she had been through, the young lady was an inspiration to many and while she may have been frightened and wrought with grief on the inside, outwardly, Merridyth projected an image of unwaivering faith in her father's leadership. Tragedy With less than a hundred men-at-arms, her father managed to take back Stonegarde and hold it for nearly five months before the syndicate answered with another attack and this time, Liam Marwyn would not survive. The few men under her father's command that had survived the siege brought her to the Sanctum of Stromgarde and it was she who performed her father's last rites and saw to his burial. Current Events A New Hope Despite her grief and the hopelessness of her new situation, Merridyth's prayers were answered when the Aunt she had never known arrived in Stromgarde to take back their ancestral lands. Melysa Marwyn quickly gathered what remained of their people and at thirty-eight years old, led them in what would ultimately be a decisive victory, resulting in the remains of the syndicate being driven from their lands. The Rise of Seastone Despite the fact that Merridyth was her father's sole, legitimate heir, she insisted that she was not ready for such responsibilities. An agreement was reached, making her Aunt the first female head of the house of Marwyn. A childless widow herself, Melysa vowed to groom her young Niece in the ways of politics and ensure that when the time came, Merridyth would be prepared to take on her late father's responsibilities. Despite her grief, Merridyth watched closely as her Aunt began the daunting task of rebuilding, astonished by the woman's work ethic and the way she treated those under her command like a family, rather than subordinates. Alden's Rise was soon annexed, and the combined holdings were renamed as Seastone--a name both Merridyth and her Aunt thought fitting. When her Aunt was created the first Countess of Seastone, Merridyth soon realized that she had made the right decision. Politics At her Aunt's behest, Merridyth has begun to take on a larger role in the governing of their lands and when Lady Melysa is forced to make the journey to Stormwind on diplomatic affairs, Merridyth oversees the day to day operations of Seastone in her stead. Stlyed Baroness Marwyn of Seagarde, Merridyth now holds a seat in the house of lords. Under her Aunt's guidance, she has quickly learned that the world of politics in a largely broken Kingdom is anything but simple. Betrothal and Tragedy Merridyth was betrothed to the Gilnean Baron of Blackpine for less than a month before learning of his death in battle. Her Aunt has promised to find her another suitable husband, but smitten as she was with Lord Blackpine, the young heiress is less than enthusiastic. Capture In late December of 623 K.C. Lady Merridyth was captured by members of the Alterac Syndicate on orders from Edwyn Harlow IV while being escorted to the ship that would carry her to Stormwind to attend a wedding reception for Arryc and Muriah Ashvale. She remains a prisoner at Alden's Rise. Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Human Category:House of Marwyn Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Arathorian Coalition